The major objectives of this contract are to obtain large quantities of purified gp120 and other viral antigens from human immunodeficiency virus (HIV-1). These viral aproteins will be utilized to study the immune response in non-human primates including chimpanzees and to determine whether the antibodies are type specific or group specific in virus neutralization assays.